Broken Beyond Repair
by MissObscureReader
Summary: kagome has been broken so badly that not even sesshomaru, taiyoukia of the western lands, can repair her soul. Rated for death. ONESHOT.
1. Revised version

_**SO, I've returned from**_ _th_ _ **e land of the dead and I apologive to everyone following A Meddling Ordeal, I know that this is probably not the update you wanted. BUT this rewrite has been a work in progress for ages so, I'm finally going to post it. Tell me what you think! R &R, the usual, I don't own inuyasha, okay lets get on with it! My old version will still be up, it is the next chapter.**_

 _Previously: Naraku has been defeated and the well has been sealed with Kagome trapped in the feudal era. Tensaiga is still a working sword in Sesshomaru's possession, but he now also has Bakusaiga. Kikyo is still alive, for the dead cannot die. Sango and Miroku have started a family in Sangos home village, and aren't around much as there is some distance between Kaedes' and their village. Shippo has gone to the Fox Demon Academy for training. The Academy is essentially a boarding school, and Kagome often doesn't see Shippo for months at a time. The kit is older now, and the fact that he rarely sees his 'mother' doesn't bother him too much, as his training provides an excellent distraction. Inuyasha remains in the area, though if it is for Kagome or for Kikyo who lives in the forest parallel the village, Kagome doesn't know and Inuyasha makes no attempt to clarify. Their relationship is rocky at best. Kagome has moved in with Kaede, and is learning healing and more about her miko abilities. Feeling alone and discontent, she often speaks about going traveling. Kaede agrees with Kagome, thinking that the journey might help her come to terms with her life in the feudal era. If and when Kagome disappears, Kaede is not alarmed or worried, thinking that Kagome finally left on the journey she had been planning for months._

"Die."

Kikyo pulled back her last arrow, determined that this one would not miss it's mark. A woman of few words, she spoke with her actions. By killing her reincarnation, she would finally regain all Kagome had stolen from her. Kikyo knew Kagome could not be as pure as she lead everyone to believe. Everything that Kikyo had held dear had been stolen by Kagome. InuYasha, the Shikon, even her very Soul. And, with Kagome crumpled in a heap at the base of the Goshinboku, Kikyo knew her arrow would fly true.

Kagome was crying.

Her legs were exhausted from running. She was living and had a breaking point, unlike Kikyo who could have kept her pace forever. Her hand hands and knees were covered in cuts from the forest floor. Her ankle was broken and dangling uselessly under her. Her voice was hoarse from begging and screaming. Silent tears rolled down her face.

 _InuYasha_

Where was he now? Hadn't he realized she was missing? Surely he would arrive any second and rescue her. And yet, looking up at Kikyo's face, Kagome couldn't quite believe that.

Kikyo spoke again, as if reading her mind.

"He'll be here shortly."

And perhaps she could. They did share the same soul, after all.

They waited, eyes locked in silence as the two halves of a soul battled. Even if Kagome died, it would mean nothing to Kikyo if she had not _won_ her soul and love. And she _would_ win both.

A soul stealer floated to Kikyo, passing Kagome. It looked down at her for a moment, it's pale eyes gliding over it's mistresses prey, before winding itself around Kikyo's arrow arm. Both Kagome and Kikyo knew who the soul stealer would bring.

InuYasha.

Moments later their predictions prove correct, and InuYasha is there. His eyes go to Kikyo first, automatically, then they narrow in confusion as he follows her arrow arm down to Kagome.

"Kikyo? What are you doing to Kagome?" Confusion clouds his golden orbs and his eyes meet with Kagomes. No malice yet, no fear. The thought have not registered. Only confusion.

She opens her mouth to speak, to tell him what happened. She is sure that he will save her, sure that he will not hesitate to free her even if it temporarily makes an enemy of his first love. Isn't she?

But before Kagome gets a chance to speak, Kikyo cuts in.

"Choose, InuYasha. We are one soul, and only one body will carry it. So you must choose whom this arrow will end. Kagome, or me."

InuYasha's eyes flick from Kagome to Kikyo, then back. Disbelief plays across his features. Never did he think Kikyo would do such a thing. He loved Kagome, but… His eyes finally stop to rest on Kikyo. He had damned her once, leaving her to die alone, believing she was unloved. He could not do so again. Kagome would understand. She always does.

His eyes switch one more time to rest apologetically on Kagome. The moment he met those deep blue eyes, he knew he was making a mistake. But his mouth was already moving, already saying the words he knew he would regret. Kagome would not understand. And now he was damning another woman to the same fate as Kikyo. But the decision is made and InuYasha can feel himself being lifted up and carried away by the soul stealers. He turns back to see Kagome, her eyes filled with fresh tears. Pain-filled tears. Tears that cannot come from any physical hurt, but from an internal wound inflicted by the one that she had trusted with every fibre of her being.

"I am sorry, Kagome."

He tried to tell her, to let her know that he didn't have a choice. To let her know that if given a second chance, that he would have chosen her, that he loves her. But she won't meet his eyes. And he knows she didn't understand what he was trying to say, or if she did, she didn't forgive him. And InuYasha couldn't blame her.

Kagome closed her eyes. InuYasha didn't save her. For the first and last time. She lay silently, awaiting her death.

She could feel her own heart tearing itself apart. She could feel the salty tears slipping down her face and pooling in the corners of her mouth. She could feel the irregular coldness Kikyo radiated and the proud satisfaction with it.

She could hear her incarnation pull the arrow taunt. She could hear the quiet, almost silent hiss of the soul stealer. She could hear the steady beat of her soon to be silent heart. And suddenly, she can hear something else. Something unexpectedly cheerful amid the symphony of mournful sounds.

A tinkling laugh, one only a child free of worries can produce. A certain irksome voice that Kagome only associated with a singular frog demon. The deep baritone of the one and only Taiyoukai of the West.

Rin's laughter came to an abrupt halt as she ran into Kagome's line of sight. Kagome, knowing who must be following the young girl, pulls herself together enough as to give the young girl a final, serene smile, though her emotions inside do not match. As if to tell Rin that not every farewell is painful. She had wanted the sweet release of death for sometime now, and she supposed that this was one way.

Kagome was correct in assuming Sesshomaru and Jaken would follow quickly after Rin. They too took in the sight of Kagome and Kikyo, however with significantly less feeling. Sesshomaru simply turned to Rin, telling her that it was time to go. Of course Rin would not leave her nee-san in such a position, and began to cry.

This did not sit well with Sesshomaru. Rin, being the child she was, almost never defied Sesshomaru. On the rare occasion that she did, Sesshomaru gave in to her wishes, as was his protocol.

So, when Rin began to cry, he did what she asked of him. Turning to Kikyo he pulled Tensaiga from it's sheath. Every Miko, dead or alive, knew who Sesshomaru was. Kikyo was no exception. The moment Sesshomaru had entered the clearing, her arrow arm had gone slack. Now as the Western Lord approached her, sword raised, she trembled. Even the unfeeling learn how to fear when the wrath of Sesshomaru is placed upon them.

"Woman. You are not alive nor dead. A walking body filled with anger. You have no soul. This Sesshomaru sends you to the underworld. Find peace."

With one swing of his blade, Sesshomaru easily decapitated her. The clay body dissolved. The last remaining piece of Kagome's soul hovered where Kikyo's body once stood, before flying into Kagome's chest, rejoining with her soul. The strain, combined with her injuries and emotional trauma was too much for Kagome. She fainted, her eyes fluttering closed as she went limp in a pile of limbs, nestled between the roots of Goshinboku.

Moments after killing Kikyo, the Tensaiga shattered.

"Mi-mi-lord! The Tensaiga has- broken!" Jaken stammered.

"The pure hatred in that woman's being defiled the Tensaiga beyond its breaking point. No matter. This Sesshomaru has Bakusaiga, the only sword worth his use."

"Y-yes mi-lord! Of course!" Jaken said enthusiastically as always.

Sesshomaru ignored his servant in favor of turning to look at the unconscious miko. If he had his way, he and those accompanying him would now be on their way. But, of course, Rin was already trying to load Kagome onto Ah-Uhn. Shaking his head in annoyance, he strode over to Ah-Uhn and lifted Kagome off the dragon with ease. He knew very well that Ah-Uhn wouldn't be able to carry the full grown woman along with Rin and Jaken all the way to the castle. Had he been anyone else, Sesshomaru would have sighed as he turned and began to make his way to his castle. It seemed that recently, everyone was trying to increase his workload.

First his ambassador to the Northern Lands fell sick, while half his court was permanently trying to assassinate Rin because they were opposed to all nigen, and now he was bringing a _nigen miko_ to his castle. Could things get any worse? Sesshomaru's nose twitched as it picked up the scent of an oncoming storm. Immediately he sped up. Apparently, it could.

When Kagome woke up, she automatically scanned her surroundings. A reflex. Gained by years of traveling with InuYasha had served her well in the past and, she was sure, would do so in the future.

Scanning the walls, she noted the expensive tapestries depicting various dog demons bearing a striking resemblance to InuYasha. This, combined with the size of the room, the intricately painted moons adorning the shoji doors, and the exquisite furniture, led her to conclude that she was in Sesshomaru's castle.

A healer was sitting next to her bed. A mouse youkai of some sort. She seemed to be off in a daze, but was quickly brought to reality when Kagome tried to sit up.

"My lady Miko-sama, you are not fit to move!' He pushed her back down into a resting position with plump, paw like hands, but after she protested, which was not something the small youkai seemed to know how to handle, he helped her sit up.

"I will go notify Lord Sesshomaru immediately of your consciousness. He will want to know of this arrangement." Swiftly, the healer stood up and started scurrying out of the room.

"Wait." Kagome croaked. The healer turned around and waited patiently for her to speak.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she finally asked, her mind still swirling. The healer looked at her with kind eyes.

"Five days Miko-sama. Your body needed time to heal. It took a day for your miko powers to return to their full capacity, and then your powers set to work healing you. This exhausted you immensely, and you weren't healed until the fourth day. All your major injuries have been healed. You are still sore and bruised, but that cannot be helped. Please rest Miko-sama. Lord Sesshomaru will be arriving shortly." With that he scampered off to find Sesshomaru.

Ah. Kagome understood now. It must have been Rin.

Her thoughts did not stay stationary long. As her mind wandered through her fresh memories she was given time to wonder. Her thoughts went first to Kikyo. She had barely been conscious when she was killed, yet Kagome knew the dead could not die. So how was it that she was no longer walking the Earth? Still, whatever had expelled her from the land of the living, Kagome hoped she was safe and happy. The poor Miko had been through hell and back. Literally.

In a matter of seconds since the healer had left, the door was opened to reveal Sesshomaru, dignified as ever. At the speed at which he had been notified, Kagome guessed he was nearby.

"Miko. Are you well?' Sesshomaru asked in his deep baritone.

Kagome nodded, but her mind ached for answers. She started with the most pressing question, the only one which Sesshomaru could answer.

"Where is Kikyo?"

Her voice was scratchy still. Sesshomaru's eyes roved across Kagome's face with intensity. Had she been in her right state of mind, Kagome might have blushed. But all she could think of was Kikyo, and what could have happened to worsen the fate of the hurting priestess.

"Who is this Kikyo you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice quiet as ever.

"The girl with me. The other miko?" Sesshomaru met her eyes.

"The one with an arrow pointed to your heart?" He inquired softly. He searched her eyes, though Kagome didn't know what he was looking for.

Slowly Kagome nodded. When phrased that way, her concern seemed almost silly. But she was not one to be deterred by semantics.

"Why do you inquire about your killer, Miko?" Sesshomaru's gaze did not wazer. Kagome began to feel uneasy.

"She has a right to be happy. She didn't deserve the fate she had. She is my incarnate, and she should have lived and passed peacefully. Instead was pulled into my mess. It started out with Naraku, but I have made it even worse for the poor woman. So tell me, Sesshomaru. What happened to her?" The inquiry was but a murmur, but she knew Sesshomaru could understand her words.

"This Sesshomaru has set her soul free, so she may find peace." As he said the words, he could see the Miko visibly relax. Her eyes seemed a little less hollow with the information.

Sesshomaru was searching her hollow eyes, still trying to detect any deceit or malice in the question. Still, all he could find was hope and purity. Not happiness. No, far from happiness. She was filled with sorrow and grief, that was plain for all to see. But she still shone with hope. She had seen the horrors of the world. She had seen the madness, the greed, the darkness, the betrayal of the world. She had been through all that, he knew, and yet she still shone with hope. With peace and purity. With _love_. A thing Sesshomaru had not seen, had not even thought of, since the death of his mother. And this was a feat with which Sesshomaru was impressed with greatly.

He focused on the Miko once more. She seemed to only have minor physical wounds, the rest had healed. He stood up to leave when her soft, tinkling voice came upon his ears once more.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

To this Sesshomaru was confused. Had he not only saved her because he did not wish for Rin to cry? Why was she thanking him? She was a strange human indeed. When he turned back to tell her that no thanks would ever be appreciated by this Sesshomaru, especially from a human, he found she had already fallen back into the peaceful arms of sleep. He slowly left the room after making sure she was suitably covered with the blanket, his face as cold and unfeeling as ever.

Sesshomaru went back to his study, pondering the girl's words. With a sigh Sesshomaru went back to working on the mountains of neatly stacked paperwork that came with the title of 'Western Lord.'

It was the late into the night. Sesshomaru was the only one up in the castle, though the night guard was surely awake and patrolling. All was silent and still, except for the scratching of Sesshomaru's quill. Until, that was, a scream erupted throughout the estate.

Sesshomaru was at the source immediately.

Kagome, trembling in fear and surrounded by blankets, was quiet by the time Sesshomaru got there. Shaking, the girl was crying. Quickly, Sesshomaru surveyed her body, searching for a physical wound. When he found none, Sesshomaru tried to wake the priestess. At the touch of his hand, Kagome pulled it to her, clinging to the warmth and physical contact. Quickly retracting his poison from his nails, anxious not to break Rins treasure, Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with absolutely no clue what to do.

Of course, the whole episode had passed with Sesshomaru's expression as passive as ever.

She had begun to whimper sometime ago. Once again Sesshomaru tried to wake her but there was no response.

Then she spoke.

"Inuyasha.." She called desperately for the half-breed. Twice she called, her voice trembling with choked back tears, three times, then four.

And still she did not respond to Sesshomaru, who was still trying desperately to wake her up.

Then Kagome began to weep. Not the sobs or silent tears she had cried before. She wept, full of grief and anguish. Her tears showed lost love and pain. Her soft cries were of one lost in a world not their own. Someone who was betrayed by everyone, even time himself. Someone with whom the gods had toyed with endlessly and mercilessly. Someone whose light had been blown out time and time again.

Sesshomaru could do nothing. It hurt, to see her cry. A pure being like her should not cry.

Sesshomaru had taken a seat, for he was unable to remove his hand from her grip without hurting the fragile woman. She had finally stopped all movement and noise, and her tear stained face went blank.

Somehow, this was worse.

When Kagome woke up, the first thing she noticed was a hand that was not her own.

Her eyes traveled up the arm, then the body sitting at her side, expecting the healer, only to find on Sesshomaru. Her surprise was not shown on her face, though Sesshomaru could smell it.

She smiled softly.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." She said, acknowledging him. Then looking around in genuinely confusion, she turned to Sesshomaru again.

"Where am I? Where is Inu-" She stopped abruptly, rapidly blinking back tears that had rushed to her eyes at mention of the half demon and the memories that came with him. Then she continued, "Sango? And Miroku and Shippo?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"You are at my castle, Miko." Watching her for any reaction, Sesshomaru continues. "Why do you not speak of my half-brother?"

Not responding to his question, she asks, "Am I fully healed?" It seemsed her memory lapse was temporary.

Sesshomaru shook his head in negative affirmation to her question.

"A couple more days and you will be fully healed."

Still curious to why the young girl who was once so attached to his younger brother, now held back tears at the mere mention of him, Sesshomaru once again asks, "Why is my half brother not with you?"

"May I take a bath?" Kagome asked, avoiding eye contact with the Taiyoukai. At Sesshomaru's nod, she gave him a smile, though small and not quite genuine.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

For the next week and a half, a routine of sorts was formed.

Kagome would wake up and take a bath. After her bath, she would eat breakfast in her room and dress.

Sesshomaru had sent for a seamstress to make Kagome some "decent clothing", and the silken kimonos were ready in half a day.

After breakfast, Kagome would accompany Rin. They were often found playing in the garden for the duration of the morning. The young girl enjoyed having another human around, and chattered nonstop about Kagome to anyone who would listen, predominantly to Jaken.

Kagome, on her part, seemed to pull herself together enough to look normal, even happy at times, in front of Rin.

The two ate lunch together, and Kagome would watch Rin train.

After dinner, Kagome would walk the grounds until sunset, always alone.

Often, Sesshomaru would find himself watching her from a balcony. She seemed happiest with Rin, and he could not deny that Rin herself was happier too.

Slowly, as the days passed, Kagome's beauty was revealed to Sesshomaru. Through laughter and flowers woven into a crown. Through picnics and swirling cloth as she spun with Rin. Through motherly smiles and clapping hands. Through grass on her cheeks and the swish of her hair. Through a hundred little ways, Sesshomaru saw her beauty. Saw how caring she was.

And how heartbroken.

When the sky turned scarlet and her tears began. When she begged the kami for freedom and made deals with the devils. When her kimono sleeves fell back and in the fading light, he saw the scars on her wrists. And at night, when she cried out for her loved and lost.

Slowly, Sesshomaru fell in love with her.

That morning that marked Kagome's second week staying with Sesshomaru, there was commotion at the castle gate. When Sesshomaru arrived, he found a wolf demon there, demanding he see Kagome. Shortly after Sesshomaru, Kagome arrived. Upon seeing the wolf, she let out a gasp and called his name.

"Kouga!" The wolf turned to see Kagome, and grinned rakishly.

"Hey Kagome! Mind telling these mutts to let me past!" He called back. Kagome promptly turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, let him past!" Sesshomaru sighed, his hand going to his temple. He already had a migrane and the sun had not yet risen for a full hour.

"Let him pass." He called to the guards, though he kept his eyes on the wolf, wary.

When he got past the guards, he went straight to Kagome and clasped her hands in his.

Sesshomaru growled softly at the touch, but the wolf did not take any notice.

"How's my woman? Where's mutt-face? Don't tell me." At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome was once again on the edge of crying. The wolf however seemed to know how to handle her in such a state, unlike Sesshomaru.

With a sigh, Kouga wrapped his hands around the trembling woman, pulling her into an embrace.

"I can't believe he did this again." Though Kouga spoke to no one in particular, Sesshomaru heard and took note of the information. He had yet to pry out of Kagome what had happened with Inuyasha. This was more information then he had received in the weeks she had stayed with him.

After a while, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here for the past week. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your hospitality. I will leave tonight, after dinner." With that, she walked past him into the palace, with Kougas hand in her own.

It had been two weeks since Kagome had left.

Sesshomaru had been on patrol when her scent reached him, and he went to check on her. He honestly had no idea why he was going. She was no longer his responsibility. Rin was happy, if a bit quieter now that her companion was gone. But as Sesshomaru followed the scent farther, another scent began to mingle with Kagome and the Wolfs. A most alarming scent.

Blood.

Sesshomaru sped up.

Sesshomaru found Kagome unconscious. He didn't know what had happened, but the wolf was dead. Once again, Sesshomaru found himself carrying the Nigen to his castle. But this time he did not have Rin to blame. He had only himself.

It had been three days since the incident. Three days.

And Kagome refused to speak or eat.

Sesshomaru was not used this sort of defiance. He was also not used to being unable to kill the source of his troubles. Even Rin had never been this troublesome or worrying.

But Kagome was.

Sesshomaru was not stupid, nor was he blind. He prided himself on his intelligence and he knew he was in love. But another thing Sesshomaru prided himself on was self discipline. Sesshomaru was a proud person. And in the end, he made up his mind that when Kagome was better and didn't _need_ him to worry for her, he would squash this newborn emotion like a fawn on wobbly legs.

Until then.

On the fourth day, Sesshomaru forced her to eat.

It was not easy. Sesshomaru found that Kagome knew how to bite. But he was the better fighter.

After restraining her, he began to talk. She had refused to open her mouth, but after many soft words on his part and tears on hers, she ate a bowl of miso and rice. He had to feed it to her, but he didn't mind so long as she ate.

It had been seven days. An entire week.

And still she would not speak. If she ate anything it was fed to her after many tear stained hours of struggle and only if Sesshomaru fed it to her. She trusted no one else.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. The bowl of rice was long forgotten on the floor.

Though his face stayed carefully blank, Kagome had learned to read his emotions through his eyes.

If she had been looking Sesshomaru in the eye she would have found shock. But she was not. In fact she was studiously avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes in favor of the floor.

Sesshomaru didn't mind where she was looking, however. She had finally said something.

"It was my fault."

Once she began to speak, she didn't seem to know how to stop. It only took a little coaxing from him and she was talking, the story rushing from her lips, her lashes studded with tears.

She had told Sesshomaru the whole story.

The youkai of Kouga's tribe had turned on him and killed him for aiding her, a nigen and miko. Kouga would not fight back against his own tribe, and died by their hands. Fate was cruel in ending a leader at the hands of his people.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a newfound respect for the rather crass wolf youkai. He was loyal, and a good leader. Sesshomaru himself might have received a similar fate for sheltering Kagome were he not so vicious and powerful

"It was my fault."

Kagome spoke softly, almost now at peace. She had told everything to Sesshomaru. So be it if he hated her. _She_ hated her. She let her thoughts out for the first time. A weight seemed lifted off of her.

"I shouldn't even be in this time. I've ruined everyone's lives. I brought the Shikon no Tama. I _shattered_ it. I brought Naraku to power. I killed so many demons and humans through Naraku. I worry my family constantly by coming back to this world. I can't even go back. For all they know, I've died. And perhaps I'd be better off dead. I wouldn't cause harm to anyone that way. This world would be as it should, and time could sew up the whole I've ripped through it."

Sesshomaru let out a growl at her words. She said then with too much ease. As though she believed them.

But he was never a man of words, and all he could do was pull the fragile being in his arms closet and hold her tighter.

This girl, the one he had fallen in love with. No more could she smile and pick up the shattered remains of her soul. No more can she pretend to be fine while bleeding inside. No more could she bear the guilt of the world on her thin shoulders. She had fallen, like Lucifer fell from heaven, an angel in ruin, blood on her wrists and wings twisted so badly they would never heal, chained to death as surely as if God himself had locked her there.

And Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, could do nothing but hold her.

Kagome awoke, her eyes still heavy. She pulled aside the covers, heavy on her body. They were light and warm but felt held her down as much as her own mind did. Her mind protested as she moved. She didn't want to do anything. But today she forced her leaden limbs to move. She had a task to complete today. Hours and hours of her thoughts, of tauntingly sweet words driving her insane, she had arrived at a conclusion. A way to fix everything. A final task she would complete. And then the rest that she has wanted for so long.

Her legs were weak from her days in bed, but she managed to stumble across the room and onto the balcony. Using the thin railing to hold her up, Kagome let her eyes wander across the garden. Such beautiful flowers. It was a tragedy that winter would crush them, choke them, kill them.

Kagome stood there for seconds that felt like centuries. Her thoughts raced faster then her heart. But her mind was made up.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, as she pulled herself forward. Her final words for the only one who still loves, still hasn't been hurt by her. If she were to remain, surely he too would be wounded by her. With a split second of hesitation, she lets go.

The air rushes past her face, she is flying. Her life, her memories, all flash before her like a movie playing.

She hears strains of laughter, the melody of happy birthday to you. She sees her friends, WacDonalds, Souta, hears Jee-chan's gruff scolding tone. Her mother's gentle smiles, the old well, Buyo's meow.

Then she hears the gruff voice of Inuyasha, her own sharp command of "Sit!" She hears Miroku and Sango talking, Kirara's purr. She can feel Shippou cuddling with her, the arrows in her arms, the heartbreak, Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing.

She sees Naraku, hears the screams of the dying. Kouga, his warm arms around her, then cold and dead beneath her. Rins laughter and her heavy breathing after training. Jakens voice, she had long gotten used to the deep pitch.

Then Sesshomaru. His soft words, his golden eyes. His practiced mask, his arms around her. His nails purposely dulled for her sake, his unvoiced pleas.

Her tears are ripped from her eyes by the wind. This was goodbye. Kagome falls off the balcony, four stories high.

He is in the gardens, walking, thinking about her, trying to figure out a way to bring her back to him.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's ears twitch as he picks up the words, Kagome's words. He whirls around, already running. He turns and there she is, falling from her room. Why? Why would he put her there? Why did he choose for her to be next to his own chambers, so high up? A million thoughts rush through his mind. He runs.

It is silent.

Kagome hits the ground like a marionette, seconds before can Sesshomaru get to her. For the first time, Sesshomaru is not fast enough.

A crack. That's all Sesshomaru hears as her body hits the ground, snapping in half like a doll. She lies limp and the time freezes. Sesshomaru stares down at the girl, this girl, this broken girl.

Then time speeds up and he can hear again. A feral howl rips from his throat. For the first time in nearly a millennium, Sesshomaru shows emotion. His Tensaiga gone, he cannot save her, the only creature who had captured his heart. As tears hit her body, Sesshomaru finds he is crying. Crying for her. Crying for the future she didn't have. Crying for the first time since his mother died.

Kagome has been broken. And this time she cannot be repaired.

 **And what did you think? Tell me in the comments! I'm working on another sesskag right now, so hopefully you'll see more soon!**


	2. Old version

**Hope you enjoy, this kinda popped into my head and i decided to write it. Sorry if its kinda depressing, but i had a lot of fun writing it. I feel so twisted saying that. Who has** **fun** **writing a story were there are so many deaths? well, probably a lot of authors... any ways don't forget to R &R and enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha**

pre: Naraku has been defeated, the well was sealed, but kagome was sealed on the feudal side. Tensaiga is still a working sword. Kikyo is still alive. SAngo and Miroku have started a family, and shippo has gone to fix training. Kagome lives with kaede, but tells her often that she is planning on traveling again, so kaede is not worried when kagome disappears, thinking she finally went to travel. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is still rocky, because kikyo has been in the area.

"You don't deserve to live." Kikyo told kagome with an arrow notched. "You stole everything from me. My inuyasha, my life, Shikon no tama, even your soul was stolen from me." Kagome was crying. She was beaten, battered and bruised. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Now, pinned against a tree, Kikyo had an arrow pointed at her heart. Silent tears rolled down her face. She could only think one word; _Inuyasha._ As if she was reading her mind. Kikyo spoke again. "Where is your beloved Inuyasha now? Looking for _me_. He saw my soul stealers. He'll be here shortly. He's looking for _me_ , Kagome. The _real_ Shikon no miko His _real_ love here" Kikyo laughed. "Say goodbye, kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes and whispered, "No! Inuyasha. Hurry. Please!"

The she hears Inuyasha come to the clearing.

"Kikyo? Your still alive?"

He can't see her.

"Inuyasha.." Her voice reaches him. Looking startled he turns to her.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

She opens her mouth to speak, when she is interrupted.

"It's her or me, choose Inuyasha." Kikyo cuts in coldly.

Inuyashas eyes flick from Kagome to Kikyo, then back. They finally land on Kikyo. He looks at Kagome, then he looks away. Immediately Kagome knows his choice.

And then he says the words that shatter kagome a heart to an irreparable dust.

"I choose you Kikyo."

Sobs rack her body as a new wave of tears hits her.

Kikyo smiles wickedly. "Leave is now, Inuyasha." Her soul stealers arrive and pick up Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks back at Kagome, the girl who had been broken inside and out.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Broken beyond repair, tears pouring from her eyes, Kagome closes her eyes and awaits the inevitable when she hears it. Rins soft laugh tinkling in the air as she burst through the bush. Jaken yakking at her to wait up. Sesshomaru calling to her in his deep monotone voice. Then Rin's laughter stops as she sees kagome, beaten and bleeding, Kikyo's arrow pointed at her heart. "Kagome-nee-san!" Rin calls out. With her remaining strength, kagome surrounds her in a pink bubble of miko energy so she wouldn't come closer. Kikyo would only hurt her if she interfered. In a few seconds Jaken, Ah-Uhn, and sesshomaru come through the bushes to see kagome pass out from exhaustion. Sesshomaru's eyes land on Rin, who is trying to reach kagome, panicked by her passed out state. Seeing sesshomaru she starts to beg him to save kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama! You have to help her! What if that was me? The only reason kagome-nee-san is going to die is because she was trying to protect me!" After begging him, Rin ends up sobbing. Kikyo was thoroughly confused. Delayed in her antics she didn't notice Kagome go unconscious beneath her. Sesshomaru, deciding that rin should not cry anymore walked over to Kikyo. He then looked at her and spoke, pulling tensaiga from its sheath. "Woman. You are not alive nor dead. A walking body filled with anger. You have no soul. This Sesshomaru sends you to the underworld. Find peace Miko." He cut her through with tensaiga. Her soul set free, she flew off to the underworld. Moments after killing Kikyo, the tensaiga shattered.

"Mi-mi-lord! The tensaiga has… broken!" Jaken stammered.

"The pure hatred in that woman's being defiled the tensaiga beyond its breaking point. No matter. This Sesshomaru has Baksiaga, the only sword worth anything."

"Y-yes mi-lord! Of course!" Jaken said enthusiastically. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and headed to the castle on his demon cloud with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Uhn in tow.

When Kagome woke up she was in a castle. Her room was giant. A healer was sitting next to her bed. When she tried to sit up, the healer rushed over. "My lady Miko-sama, you are not fit to move!' He pushed her back down into a resting position, but after she protested, he helped her sit up. "I will go notify Lord Sesshomaru immediately of your consciousness. He will want to know of this arrangement." He stood up and started scurrying out of the room. Thats right. She had heard Rin. She must have convinced Sesshomaru to help her. She wondered what had happened to Kikyo. She hoped she was safe and happy. The poor Miko had been through hell and back. Literally.

"Wait." Kagome croaked. The healer turned around and waited patiently for her to speak. "How long have I been unconscious?" she finally asked. The healer looked at her with kind eyes. "Five days Miko-sama. Your body needed time to heal. It took a day for your miko powers to return to their full capacity, and then your powers set to work healing you. This exhausted you immensely, and you weren't healed until the fourth day. All your major injuries have been healed. You are still sore and bruised, but that cannot be helped. Please rest Miko-sama. Lord Sesshomaru will be arriving shortly." WIth that he scampered off to find Sesshomaru. In a matter of seconds the door was opened to reveal Sesshomaru, dignified as ever. At the speed at which he had been notified, Kagome guessed he was nearby.

"Miko. Are you well?' Sesshomaru asked in his deep baritone.

Kagome nodded. "Where is Kikyo?" She asked Her voice was scratchy still. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Who is this Kikyo you speak of Miko?" He asked.

"The girl with me! The other priestess!" Sesshomaru meets her eyes.

"The one with an arrow to your heart?" He inquires softly.

Slowly Kagome nods.

"Why do you inquire about your potential killer, Miko?" Sesshomaru's gaze did not wazer. Kagome began to feel uneasy.

"She has a right to be happy. She didn't deserve the fate she had. She is my incarnate. She should have lived and passed peacefully. Instead she got stuck in this mess. It started out with Naraku, but I have made it even worse for the poor woman. So tell me, Sesshomaru. What happened to her?" Kagome softly asked him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

 _This Miko is indeed a strange human. She has just awoken and the first thing she inquires about is the woman who would kill her if given a chance? Her eyes tell me she is speaking the truth._

"This Sesshomaru has set her soul free, so she may find peace." As he said the words, he could see the Miko visibly relax. Sesshomaru was searching her eyes, still trying to detect any deceit or malice in the question. Still, all he could find was hope and purity. Not happiness. No far from was filled with sorrow, that he could see. But she still shone with hope. She had seen the horrors of the world. She had seen the madness, the greed, the darkness, the betrayal of the world. She had been through all that and yet she still shone with hope. With peace and purity. With _love_. A thing Sesshomaru had not seen, had not even thought of, since the death of his mother. And this was a feat Sesshomaru was impressed with greatly. He focused on the Miko once more. She seemed to only have minor physical wounds, the rest had healed. He stood up to leave when her soft, tinkling voice came upon his ears once more.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said. To this Sesshomaru was confused. Had he not only saved her because he did not wish for Rin to cry? Why was she thanking him? She was a strange human indeed. When he turned back to tell her that no thanks would ever be appreciated by this Sesshomaru, especially from a human, he found she had already fallen back into the peaceful arms of sleep. He slowly left the room after making sure she was suitably covered with the blanket, his face as cold and unfeeling as ever.

Sesshomaru went back to his study to think of the mikos words.

'She has a right to be happy.' Such strange words coming from someone who seemed to have given up searching for happiness. Was she implying that he too had a right to be happy? Possibly. With a sigh Sesshomaru went back to working on paperwork.

It was the middle of the night. Sesshomaru was the only one up, still doing political work. All was silent am except for the scratching of Sesshomarus quill. Until, that was, and horror-filled scream erupted throughout the estate. Sesshomaru was at the source immediately.

Kagome, trembling in fear, surrounded by blankets was whimpering by the time Sesshomaru got there. Shortly after his arrival, she began thrashing and screamed again. Shaking her, Sesshomaru tried to wake her up. At the touch of his hand, Kagome latched onto it, holding it to her chest. She whimpered again. Another scream. She thrashed about, clutching Sesshomarus hand like her life depended on it. Once again Sesshomaru tried to wake her. No response other than thrashing. Then she called for someone.

"Inuyasha!" She called. This she called several times, not responding to Sesshomaru, who was still desperately trying to wake her up. Then her body went rigid, and Kagome began to weep. Sesshomaru could do nothing. It hurt, to see her cry. A pure being like her should not cry. After a while her sobs were reduced to whimpers once again. Sesshomaru had taken a seat, for he was unable to remove his hand from her grip. She had pulled his hand to her cheek, and finally, stopped all movement and noise, and her tear stained face went blank.

When Kagome woke up, the first thing she noticed was a hand holding hers against her cheek. Letting go of the hand Kagome slowly sat up and stretched. She turned to see the hand be pulled back into a lap. Her eyes traveled up a body to land on Sesshomarus face. She smiled softly.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." She said, acknowledging him. Then she looked around. She looked genuinely confused when she turned to Sesshomaru again.

"Where am I? Where is Inu…" She stopped and blinked back tears. Then she continued, "Sango? And Miroku and Shippo?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"You are at my castle, Miko." He tells her. Watching her for any reaction, Sesshomaru continues. "Why did you not ask for my half-brother Miko?"

Kagome a eyes glaze over with tears, but Kagome does not let them spill. Not responding to his question, she asks, "Am I fully healed?" To which Sesshomaru shakes his head.

"A couple more days until you will be fully healed." Sesshomaru tells her. Still curious to why the young girl who was so attached to his younger half brother started to cry at the mere mention of him, Sesshomaru once again asks, "Why was my half brother not with you when I found you?"

Once again kagome holds back tears and asks a question to change the subject. "May I take a bath?" When Sesshomaru nods, she got up and asked the healer lead her to the bath. This happened for the next three days. After her bath, Kagome and Rin would go outside and play. After dinner, Kagome would walk the grounds until sunset, and Sesshomaru would watch her from a balcony, and slowly find how beautiful she was. How caring she was. How heartbroken she was. Slowly, Sesshomaru fell in love with her.

One the third night, when kagome a screams once again woke up the castle, she did not call for Inuyasha. She called for Sango. The next night, for Miroku, then Shippo. One the seventh night, she did not call for anyone, but just cried. That morning there was commotion at the castle hate. When Sesshomaru got there, he found a wolf demon there, demanding he see Kagome. Shortly after Sesshomaru got to the gates, Kagome had arrived as well. Upon seeing the wolf, she let out a gasp and called his name.

"Kouga!" The wolf turned to see Kagome, and grinned.

"Hey Kagome! Mind telling these mutts to let me past!" He called back, to which Kagome promptly turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, let him past!" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Let him pass." He called to the guards, but kept his eyes on the wolf, wary.

When he got past the guards, he went straight to Kagome and clasped her hands in his. Sesshomaru growled softly, but the wolf did not take any notice.

"How's my woman? Where's mutt-face? Don't tell me he left you for that dead girl again." At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome burst into tears and wrapped her arms around kouga. Kouga sighed and wrapped his hands around her back, pulling her into an embrace.

"I can't believe he did this again." Kouga tells no one in particular, and then starts to whisper in kagomes ear so lowly that Sesshomaru can't make out what he's saying. After a while, kouga pulls back from her embrace, and kisses her forehead. Then he says something to her again, to which she nods. After wiping her face, she turns to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here for the past two weeks. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your hospitality. I will leave tonight, after dinner." With that, she walked past him into the palace, with Kougas hand in her own.

It had been two weeks, when Kagome ended up in Sesshomarus care. Sesshomaru was out and about when he smelled kagome's scent, and went to spy on- check on her. It was then that sesshomaru found the young girl weeping over the wolf princes dead body. She had refused to speak, and had struggled to stay with the wolf until she passed out. Now she was in sesshomarus castle resting. It had been three days since the incident, and kagome refused to speak or eat. On the fourth day, sesshomaru forced her to eat. She only had a bit, but still, sesshomaru was relived. AFter a week, kagome finallly began to speak oce more, ut only said brief things, like 'yes' and 'I will'. After that, she had told sesshomaru the whole story about the youkia of kouga's tribe who had turned on him and killed him for aiding her, a nigen and miko. Kouga would not fight back against his own tribe, and died. By the end of the story kagoe was sobbing, and somewhat in an embrace with sesshomaru. SHe was convinced that kougas death was her fault. Sesshomaru had brought both arms around hers as her sobs got more and more violent.

"It's my fault! He shouldn't have died! I shouldn't even be in this time, I've ruined everyone's lives, I brought the shikon no tama, and then _shattered_ it, which brought naraku to power and killed many people. I worry my family constantly by coming back to save this world, and now i can't even go back. I don't deserve to even live. Kougas tribe should have killed me along side him, or instead of him. I was the reason he died! At least then i would have died to keep kouga safe!" She had sobbed into him. Sesshomaru said nothing, but continued stroking her hair. This girl, the one he had fallen in love with, has been broken beyond repair for the last time. Ad no more can she smile and pick up the shattered remains of her soul and pretend as if she is okay. No more can she pretend to be fine while bleeding inside. SHe has been cut to many time, and now, this last cut has been the fatal blow. SHe would never be the same again.

The next day, kagome wakes up with resolve. If she were to die, the world would suffer much less. She knew what she had to do. She stumbled to the balcony.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered as she leans over to fall off the balcony. Her final words to the onlyone who still loves, still hasn't been wounded by her. But if she were to remain alive, she would surely bring him harm as well. With that, her decision is made and kagome falls, headfirst off the balcony, four stories high.

He is in the gardens, walking, thinking about her, trying to figure out a way to bring back the firey sppirit he had seen when she had been traveling with his half brother in search of the shikon shards.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru." Sesshonarus ears twitch as he hears the word. The Kagome said it. He whirls around to see her push herself off the balcony four stories high. He runs.

It is silent. Like slow motion, Kagome hits the ground, just before Sesshomaru reaches her. For the first time, Sesshomaru was not fast enough.

A crack. That's all Sesshomaru hears as her body hits the ground, breaking. Then time speeds up and he can hear again. A feral howl rips from his throat. For the first time in nearly a millennium, Sesshomaru shows emotion. His tensaiga gone, he cannot save her, the only human who had captured his heart. As tears hit her body, Sesshomaru finds he is crying. Crying for her. Crying for the future she didn't have. Crying for the first time since his mother died.

Kagome has been broken. And this time she cannot be repaired.


End file.
